Doctor
by Dazzling Lenny Geek
Summary: Sonic is poisoned. With the last of his strength he runs away and falls unconscious and right into the clutches of Eggman, but it's not a normal visit. Rated T for graphic stuff later on.
1. Session 01: Trust Me

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sonic. Don't sue me for this drivel.

* * *

His world was spinning. 

And he decided to travel it at seventy miles per hour. Now he was losing control over his body. The numbing poison finally working it's way through his legs and causing him to stumble. Before he could scream he slammed head first into one of the local oaks. Needless to say as soon as he hit he didn't have to suffer through consciousness anymore. 

His last thoughts were that he didn't have to feel anymore pain, at least.

* * *

Pain seared through his bones as he returned to the world of the living, a throbbing headache reminding him never to run off like that again. It took him only an instant to figure out he was no longer in the forest, woods, or local park that he crash landed in. Surrounding him were cheerless gray walls and metal bars surrounding him on every side. He was laying on some kind of material he later found to be a regular mattress pulled off some bed, a cover draping his shoulders. 

A prison cell. The only one in the middle of a large room. 

" Great. " 

The blue hedgehog found himself groaning as the double doors near the back of the room opened. As they did he tried to make a stand in the center of the cell, going through with the whole heroics business, but instead found himself sitting slouched over on the bed. Looking down at his reflection on the floor he noticed that his head was wound in a bandage that just spotted blood. 

" I see that you're awake. Good. I'll have to change your bandages anyway. " 

Green eyes widened in horror to the sound of that all too familiar voice. He was too preoccupied with wondering how the bandages got there to notice who came in before! Now he'd look over and see Dr. Eggman! " What the? " Stumbling on the words as he tried to rise, but instead fell to the floor in a less than dignified position. His legs felt like jelly and he couldn't even feel his arms. The fall was softened by his own numbness. Something he was thankful for in this strange situation. 

The human frowned seeing the hedgehog curl up defensively. " Sonic. " He moved his hand towards the hedgehog's shoulder, causing him to flinch. " Sonic! " Grabbing him by the shoulder roughly he pulled the young hedgehog into sitting. " SONIC! For once I'm **not **trying to kill you! " His voice stressing the world 'not'. 

Confused the hedgehog met his enemy's concerned gaze with a tired one. " Then what do you want? " Hearing his voice thoroughly for the first time since he awoke he determined that he was hoarse and his throat was dry. " I don't got any Chaos Emeralds on me. " Raising his weakened arms to show him he had nothing to hide. 

Again the large one shook his head. " You're sick. " Flipping his hand back he'd feel across the hedgehog's forehead. " You have a fever. " And then pointing to Sonic's limbs. " And you can hardly move. " Now he'd place his hand and finger under his near-nonexistent chin. " My guess is that you came over some form of toxin in the last few days. I won't ask where or why it happened because at this point it doesn't matter! All that matters is that you recover your strength as soon as possible. " 

Sonic stared at Eggman dumbstruck as he continued. " Goodness knows your little friends will pin this on me somehow and come barging into my base whenever they find it. " Shaking his head slightly he'd look down at the hedgehog. " Hopefully they'll take a few days, and by then you'd be well enough to go with them. " 

This didn't make sense! Sonic simply stared as he analyzed the situation: he got sick and ran off to try and find the cure after his friends couldn't. He hit his head on a tree and passed out. Now Doctor Eggman was trying to save him? 

After all the times he tried to kill him? 

Nope. It didn't add up. " So what's your big plan this time, Eggman? " 

Before he could continue with a sarcastic remark he was lifted off the floor and placed back on his mattress. " First off I'm going to get you something to eat and drink. You glucose levels are down which suggests you haven't eaten in quite some time. The blood sample I took from your wound attests to that. Afterwards I'll retire to my lab and allow you to sleep a bit so I can work out an antibody for the poison. " 

For some reason Sonic felt like a fool. Either for thinking that Eggman was trying to pull something when he was actually trying to help him, or for thinking that Eggman was trying to trick him by letting on that he was trying to help. One way or another he had little choice in if he wanted Eggman's help or not. For the moment he was too weak to even walk to the bars of his cage, let alone fight off anything his enemy was going to do. 

Too tired to give a verbal response the blue hero simply nodded before curling up on his side to sleep. His last images was of the human he knew as his enemy leaving his cell without harming him.

* * *

It was going to be one shot, but I extended it. Joy. oo 


	2. Session 02: In Memory Of

* * *

Session 02:

* * *

Surprisingly a knock on the bars of the cage jarred him from his dreamless sleep. Groggy but feeling slightly more energetic than before the hedgehog opened his eyes and senses to food. A warm meal carried on a dinner tray was placed on a folding table Eggman carried in, himself sitting on a folding chair beside it. 

" Didn't know they made chairs that support your weight. " The hedgehog sneered. 

Despite the spite in his comment the human remained calm. " I've seen you got some of your energy back. Hope you didn't mind getting a booster shot between naps. " Motioning to a needle on the very end of the tray. " Some vital vitamins and minerals needed to stay alive. The same stuff they give to people who cannot feed themselves in hospitals. I brought extra in case you couldn't keep this down. " 

Before he could stop himself he muttered his appreciation. " Thanks. " Not caring enough for former enemy courtesy he pulled himself to the edge of the bed so he could look at the actual food. 

Some meat in gravy that looked like turkey next to some heated soup and a hand sized loaf of bread. He assumed he was getting tap water to drink but instead found some juice that resembled a smoothie. Eggman reached for a spoon and flipped the handle around toward Sonic. 

" Eat up. " 

The hedgehog grinned meekly. " I can't. " Motioning with his head towards his weakened arms. He could at least lift them onto his lap, but not above chest level. 

" Fine. " 

The human spooned some soup and motioned it towards the hedgehog's mouth. After blowing on it Sonic took the offering and swallowed. Then the interrogation began. 

" Why are you helping me? " The obvious question as Eggman broke off some of the meat and gravy onto the spoon. " You're supposed to hate me. " 

Raising the spoon towards his enemy's mouth Eggman would sigh. " I don't hate you, Sonic. " Once he swallowed he went in for another bit of the soup. " I don't hate any of your friends either. " Pausing only to make sure the hedgehog was fed. " Don't take my ill will towards the people on this planet as a direct threat to yourself. " 

Swallowing Sonic would look up at him uneasily. " Then why? " His pause came for dramatic purposes. " Why are you always attacking us? If you don't hate us why do we seem to be attacked by you once or twice a year now? " 

Eggman picked up the bread and held it towards Sonic's mouth, a sign that he could take his time with it while he explained. " Do you not enjoy the challenge, Sonic? " He grinned. " I know you could've killed me at any time too, but you didn't. You enjoy having me around. You don't see me as a threat. " Chuckling he'd look down at the hedgehog. " You almost see me as ... A friend. " 

" Liar! " 

The doctor sighed. " Believe whatever you want. I know the truth. " Finishing up he would offer him the glass to drink out of. 

Before he did he had to say. " Why should I be your friend? You left me an orphan. " 

" Not this again ... " With a roll of the eyes. 

" There's no excuse for what you did! I was seven years old and Tails could barely stand! Do you know how hard it was to tell a three year old that his mother isn't coming back? " He couldn't stand to look at him. An anger that he nailed down under a cover of self denial and his abnormally false persona exploded. " He cried so hard I thought he was going to die. He cried every night until I diverted his attention away from what happened. Still I see a bit of sadness in his eyes. " Blinking, he lowered his head. " Every time he looked at you. He used to be so much like Cream, thinking everyone could be forgiven ... " 

After he trailed it was silence between Sonic and Eggman throughout the rest of the meal. Sometime in between the larger of the two asked him to present his arm so he could get his booster. No words of reassurance or hope for a cure came. Not a word was spoken until he got to the door. 

" Once you get well I have something to tell you. " Not bothering to look back at the angry hedgehog as he gathered things onto the tray. " I would show you now, but I don't think your body could handle that kind of shock. " 

No response. Sonic didn't bother to move until the double doors of the outer chamber closed to signal that Eggman was gone. Once he was the blue hero looked at the floor, at his own reflection. As he stared he started to see an image of a female blue hedgehog a few years older than him with her arms wrapped around his shoulders. A blonde tuff of hair covered one of her two beautiful green eyes as she gave a idle smile so much like her son's. Day after day she wore the same outfit: a black belly skirt and shorts with black knee high combat boots. Elbow length fingerless gloves with metal guard on the back of her hands and going up her forearm suggests she was a heavy battler before she had a son. 

A drifter just like he was. 

He never knew his father. At least he didn't remember him. All he remembered was his mother telling him he was a kind and honest soul who went into the human world to work and support his family. He did it so he wouldn't have to be alone. 

What good that did him ... 

Lifting his feet off the floor he'd break contact so he could climb back into bed. As soon as he moved the image of the hedgehog faded just like his memories of her until recently. For five years he has simply existed as Sonic: a boy without a past and with all the hope in the future to look forward to. As far as anyone was concerned his rivalry with Eggman has always been. No one cared to question it and few even bothered to notice it now of days. They had their own devices to attend to. 

But he was stuck fighting a never ending battle with Eggman with no purpose and no sense of fulfillment at the end. And for what? To avenge the parents of all his friends? They have long since moved on with their lives and found interests outside of saving the world. Even Tails built a house and found a job inside of the human world despite all the problems their mutual enemy caused. No, this was **his **battle and he couldn't for the life of him figure out what he was fighting for besides to simply exist. 

" I miss you, mom. " 

His last words as he pulled the sheet over his head. Unfortunately his sleep tonight would not be dream-less. 


End file.
